Living in Harmony
by NikCul
Summary: Bella Swan & Edward Cullen meet at a restaurant in NYC and find out they both live in Forks. Edward is rich while Bella is poor. She gets kicked out of her house and Edward comes to the rescue after fixing her broken down car on the highway back from NYC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Excuse me!!!" I yelled through the crowded line up.

Are you kidding me?

"I've been waiting in this line for an hour in the freezing winter cold and I'm hungry. I'm one person! Please, can't I eat?" I called to the hostess.

"One person?" She asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Right this way." She smiled.

I followed her into the restaurant where she sat me with someone else.

See, I'm momentarily in New York City. Carnegie Deli is the most famous, best Deli ever and line ups are insane. They sit you with whoever and since I was a single and this person was a single...we had to sit together.

"Enjoy." She grinned.

The male sat up and looked at me and his eyes widened. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled shaking my hand.

"Bella Swan." I replied slipping of my jacket and gloves sticking my purse on my lap. "You live here?" I asked, starting a conversation.

Edward was extremely good looking. Bronze hair, jaded eyes, tall and pale and buff. There was no way he was single.

"No, I live in Forks. You probably don't know where that is." He smiled and I laughed. "What?"

"I live in Forks too! I write for their fashion magazine, Tawny. What a small world!"

"Really? That's so funny. I only recently moved their though and I'm just visiting a friend here."

Yeah, friend.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Just visiting the city. I've always wanted to come and I drove here." I explained.

"Wow."

I nodded. "I know."

"Find good sales? The after Christmas sales are the best."

"I did actually. Soho had some nice ones." I grinned looking at the menu.

"Would you like to share?" He asked.

"Doesn't it cost?"

He nodded. "But it's much cheaper to share something."

"Alright...wanna get the corn beef sandwich? I heard they are amazing."

"That sounds good." He agreed.

I liked Edward, even though I just met him. He was nice, easy going and didn't treat me like a piece of dirt.

The waitress came over and asked us what we would like to drink.

"Umm...Coke please." I smiled.

"Same." He added.

She nodded and walked away.

"So when are you going back?"

"Tonight."

"I leave in five hours." He smiled.

"I'm leaving around the afternoon time...like four about."

"Yeah...I should be about landing at four." He said.

"I see." I murmured. "So what do you do?"

"I'm and Editor, publisher, books and stuff. I'm in the writing area as well."

"Yeah? Big corporation?"

"The publisher is called Cullen."

"Oh...I've seen you're stuff. No wonder you're last name was so familiar. Where did you go to school?"

"Brown."

"Wow...I didn't."

"How come?"

"I couldn't afford it but I'm doing fine. Tawny has kept me going. I don't know how I'd be able to pay for an apartment without that job."

"Well then congrats and sorry about the affording thing."

"It happens."

We put in our orders and talked a bit more until our food came.

He lived with his parents until last year and now lived in the center of Forks near me and we exchanged addresses and said we should hang sometime. Oh and he's two years older.

"This is really good." I said as I began eating.

"I know." He agreed.

We finished in silence and then, when we were done, I offered to pay and then we walked out together.

"I had fun and it was nice meeting you." I said to Edward.

"You too." He said, shaking my hand and saying goodbye and then I hopped into my car and began my drive home.

Hopefully I had enough gas.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay! So that is the first chapter and I hope you liked it. Sorry it's kinda short but I think the next ones will be longer.**_

_**Thanks!!!!**_

_**NikCul  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It turns out I did have enough gas but as for the condition of my car, that's a no go.

It was nine at night, I had to pull over on the highway and the hood of my car wouldn't shut properly. I called the CAA and they said that it is highly dangerous to continue driving because it could fly off and kill me and due to the storm it would take them five hours to get here and I couldn't keep warm in my car because one; I had to try and fix my hood and two; that would waste my gas and I didn't have much.

And fuck I was freezing!

Just then, I saw a silver Volvo pulling over behind me and then a man in a black jacket and gloves came out with a tool box for the car.

"Hello miss, do you need help?" He asked.

"Edward?" I verified.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Bella!" He laughed.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"What happened?"

"The hood on my car won't close and it's dangerous to drive and the CAA takes five hours to get here. I called."

"I can help." He smiled taking some tools out of his box.

"I thought you were flying home."

"I did. I parked my car in front on the airport and I'm driving home and I saw you and felt the need to help."

I smiled. "Thanks. You see, it's latched together but not actually closed." I told him.

"I see. Lemmie try and help. It's cold, why don't you go into the car."

"I don't mind actually."

"Alright then, you can help my handing me some tools."

"Which ones?"

He chuckled. "That one right there." He said pointing to a wrench....I think.

It was kind of heavy but I made it and then he began to twist gears and shift things around. If my car doesn't turn on after this I swear to g-d I will-

My phone began to rang.

"Hold on. Lemmie just take this." I told Edward.

I ran into the car and pulled out my Blackberry and it was my apartment calling. Shit.

"Hello?" I answered awkwardly.

"Hello Ms. Swan, this is you're apartment calling and we have some bad news..."

"Continue."

"You can no longer live there."

"What!? Why? What happened?"

"You can't pay the rent anymore and we've been nice about it in the past but it's gotten to be unfair to the other people living there and you owe us an immense amount of money." The woman explained.

"I know and I'm working on it once I finish my book and get it published then get another job but please, don't kick me out."

"I'm sorry Isabella but you have until the end of the day to collect your things."

"What? I'm in the middle of driving home from New York. I don't have the time."

"I am sorry but if they are not picked up by twelve tonight, they will no longer be available to you. Have a good day Ms. Swan." And then the line cut off.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I have nowhere to live, I'll have nothing by twelve and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere and I can't drive home!

Then I heard the hood of my car shut tight.

"There!" He yelled to me in the car.

I ran out and my eyes widened when I saw it. "You fixed it!?"

He nodded. "It wasn't that hard besides, my sister has a lot of practice with this stuff."

"Sister?" I giggled.

"I know. What was that phone call about? You eyes are as red as blood."

"They kicked me out." I shouted over the snow.

We were talking loudly to each other considering how strong the wind was.

"Huh?"

"My apartment, they kicked me out and I have till midnight to collect my things. It's six thirty."

He took out his phone and dialed a number then a piece of paper that I have him at the restaurant with my address. I was surprised he still had it. It made me happy, specially at a time like this.

"Yeah, could you?" I heard him say to the other line on the phone. "Everything." "Thanks Em, bye." He hung up and smiled at me.

"What did you do?"

"Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett you is big and strong will get it done with a bunch of his friends. His dad owns a moving car...they move houses a lot around Forks. Anymore and they will restart from where they began." He chuckled.

"You did that?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"Thanks but where did you tell them to take it? I have nowhere to go."

"And that, my friend is where I come in handy."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I think you all know what happens anyways. :P R&R please and I think the next one will be longer and I'm trying very hard to do so.**_

_**Thanks R&R**_

_**Love, NikCul  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Live with you? Edward I barely know you! And besides, I wouldn't be able to contribute in any way and you live in a studio apartment made for one. _One_." I repeated with more emphasis. "And, you've helped me with my car."

"You payed for the deli bill. That's expensive."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please Bella, let me help. You have nowhere to go!"

"Ugh, fine."

"Thank you. Now just follow me back home or just come later."

"Don't you have to call your friend to tell him that you are taking it to your house."

"He knows."

"You knew I was gunna cave, didn't you."

He nodded.

"Umm...I'll meet you there soon. I just have some things I need to do." I smiled and got into my car and turned on the heat. I was freezing.

I began to drive back to Forks and when we were off the highway, I turned left instead of right which is the proper way to go and headed toward hope.

* * *

I arrived at the Macy's store and went up to the woman's clothes section and headed towards the bathroom where there were two sets of comfy couches. My friend, Angela and I had discovered it a while back when we desperately needed to pee while shopping here and whenever I'm sad, no matter what the time even if Macy's is closed I come here. I'm really good friends with Ben, the security guard. He's Angie's boyfriend.

When I began to drift away I heard footsteps coming from the entrance way and they joined me to sit on the couch. "Random." He whispered.

"I know." I told Edward. "So you followed me?"

"Didn't want you committing suicide."

"Nice to know you care." I grinned at him.

"Always have and always will."

"You've knows me for a day."

"I'm just saying in general, Bella."

"I know."

"So why are you here?"

"I come here when I'm sad, to think and stuff."

"The Macy's department store?"

"Yeah my friend and I discovered it."

"Need not to say more. I get it."

"Thanks."

"Friends with Ben?"

I nodded. "I grew up with him."

"Me too. Well, I'm friends with him but I didn't grow up with him."

"How?"

"He and my friend Jasper, my other sister's boyfriend works with him so I became friends with him. He's pretty cool."

"He is." I agreed.

"You ready to go or do you wanna hang here and meet me at my house."

"I'll hang here for a couple more minutes."

"I'll wait..."

"It's fine Edward. I'm fine."

"Alright then. See you soon."

I smiled. "Yeah." And then he was gone and I was left alone to cry.

* * *

I pulled up in front of his apartment and ran his room number that he had giving to me earlier. "2C"

"Hello?" I buzzed.

"Bella! Hey. I'll be down in a sec."

"Hurry, it's cold."

He laughed and then it disconnected.

He opened the door to his building and stuck his key in to the elevator where it called it down. The doors opened and we walked in.

"So how are all my things going to fit in your room?"

"I already made it work. Some on the furniture fits but as for the rest of your things, they are at my parents house in their storage room."

"Ugh, I feel so guilty." I said as the door began to open.

"Why?"

"Because I'm making this all difficult and I feel like an outsider."

He began to open the door. "Just pretend it's like checking into a hotel. I honestly don't mind at all."

"Fine." I smiled.

"Good." He said as he opened the door and there were three large suitcases of my things and a few items from my house that were a necessity.

"Thanks Edward."

"Anytime." He grinned.

There was a bed and a TV a door to a small bathroom and a small kitchen then a small little island. "So, while you sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you are my guest, sleep on the bed."

"Edward, you've done enough. Please let me sleep on the floor."

"Fine, but if you are uncomfortable, you must tell me."

"Okay, I'll agree to that."

I ran over to my luggage and opened the first one full of all my clothes.

"You can just use the night table over there." He said pointing to the brown desk with four compartments. "Will that be enough?"

"Just perfect." I said moving everything into them.

"Need help?"

"I'm good." I told him.

"Okay."

"Thanks again Edward."

"Bella." He said nodding his head in another way saying you are welcome.

I finished unpacking and laid out a pillow and covers on the rug and went to bed.

My back would be hurting tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_One Month Later_

BPOV

My back was hurting, my feet were cramped up, my thighs cramped up too and I'm tired as hell.

I couldn't tell Edward this.

He would insist I sleep in his bed and then he would have to experience the pain I am.

Kill me.

"Morning." He would said when he would wake up every morning and run into the washroom, shirtless.

Really, is that really necessary?

EVERY DAM MORNING!

Besides, he has a girlfriend who he was visiting in NYC when we met.

It was the evening now and I couldn't go to bed...the agony!

"Edward," I approached.

"Yes?"

"Remember when I moved in you told me if I was ever uncomfortable to tell you..."

"The floor..." He guested.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor I just...my legs, feet, back and thighs hurt and I was wondering, since you told me that if I ever needed a massage you would give me one so I was wondering if that is...allowed."

He laughed. "Be my guest," he gestured for me to come and sit on his bed.

I did facing him and stretching my feet out so he could work his magic.

He touched his warm hands to my cold me and then I was practically out. They hurt like a bitch and this felt good.

"Good?" He asked when he was done with the feet and I nodded.

"Could you do my back?" That was the worst and I wasn't going to have him do my thighs...that's taking it too far.

He nodded and uncross his legs and gestured for me to sit in between them. What the hay? I knew I was physically attracted to him.

I scooted inside and he began to massage my shoulder area.

After about a half an hour...he began to tickle my back and that was when I was out like a light...on Edward's body. Shit.

* * *

When I woke up and went to shower in the washroom I saw a note on the mirror.

_Hey, Bella._

_Went to NYC to visit Jessica for the day and I'll be back in the evening. _

_Don't leave the place please. You don't have keys...I took them. It's a long story._

_See you later._

_Edward._

See, he went to visit his girlfriend for some "I miss you" sex.

What to do, what to do.

I showered, had breakfast, finished my book that I was writing, watched TV ate lunch, then began to make dinner for when he arrived.

Who knows when that'll be?

EPOV _**(A/N: Yay!!!!)**_

I hope Bella isn't mad when she wakes up and finds I'm gone and she can't leave the apartment but there was something I needed to do.

Last night, I have Bella a massage and we fell asleep on my bed, she was comfy and I'll admit, I was comfy. Heck I'll admit to the part that I am physically attracted to her.

I rang Jessica's doorbell and when she saw me standing at the door she ran and hugged me, kissed me all over my face and then asked me what I was doing here.

"We need to break up." I told her.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. Why? You can't break up with me."

"But I am. Screw the whole family thing."

"They will be mad."

I shrugged. "I never loved you."

"I know but you can't leave me. We are supposed to be together."

"There is someone else."

"That girl you are living with?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry Jess."

"Goodbye Edward. _Never_ come here again." And she shut the door on my face.

That was easier than I thought.

I drove back home in time for dinner and when I walked in, Bella's eyes lit up and I could smell the dinner on the stove.

I hugged her and then set my stuff down as she set the table.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Easier than I thought."

"Meaning..."

"I broke up with her."

"Why?" She asked, suddenly _really _curious.

"You see Bella," I began sitting across from her at the island, "Jessica and I have a arranged marriage. We had to date and then get married but it was never what I wanted. I never loved her and I've been wanting to do that for a while but there was something keeping me from doing it and when that thing finally came along, I knew I couldn't prolong it any longer."

"What thing?"

"Someone."

Her eyes dropped down. Obviously she didn't realize that the someone was her but I wasn't ready to tell her that I actually had feeling for Bella and it's only been a month that I've lived with her. I wasn't ready and she's been through a lot.

That night when Bella went to bed on my bed because I insisted, I noticed that my computer screen was on and I went to shut it off seeing that Bella's book was open and finished and I read it from the beginning until the end, five in the morning.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey!! Remember...Edward is an Editor, publisher with his own company....most of you can guess what'll happen next!!!_**

**_R&R_**

**_NikCul  
_**


End file.
